mlpegfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы/Короткометражки
(сорежиссёр) |Продюсер = Девон Коди |Автор = Браян Ленард Наташа Левингер (#1-2) Иши Руделл (#4) Джейсон Тиссен (#4) |Композиторы = (#1-5) |Премьера = 1 августа 2015 (10 августа 2015 на русском) (Наука волшебства) 8 августа 2015 (28 сентября 2015 на русском) (Пинки шпионит) 15 августа 2015 (28 сентября 2015 на русском) (В любви и играх дружбы все средства хороши) 22 августа 2015 (28 сентября 2015 на русском) (Фото Финиш) 29 августа 2015 (28 сентября 2015 на русском) (Школьный плакат)}} До выпуска My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы, отдельно от фильма были выпущены короткометражки.Отдельно. Так же, как и для Радужного Рока. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-08-15). Проверено 15 августа 2015. Впервые короткометражки были анонсированы на New York Toy Fair 2015 года. 31 июля 2015 года страница My Little Pony Facebook'е выложила некоторые инструкции для того, чтобы играть в "Friendship Games Fantasy League", показывающую, что короткометражки будут выходить каждую субботу за август 2015 года.Хотите принять участие в Играх дружбы? Hasbro. Facebook (2015-07-31). Проверено 31 июля 2015. Наука волшебства Русская версия = |продолжительность = 2:07 |цвет заголовка = #E7D97A |цвет шрифта заголовка = #D3374C }} |-| Английская версия = |продолжительность = 2:07 |цвет заголовка = #E7D97A |цвет шрифта заголовка = #D3374C }} Наука волшебства ( ) — первая короткометражка, выпущенная как приквел к My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. Это первая короткометражка, опубликованная на странице My Little Pony Facebook 1 августа 2015 и каналом Hasbro Studios Shorts на YouTube, 3 августа 2015 и первая короткометражка в целом. Действие фокусируется на Сансет Шиммер. На русском выпущена 10 августа 2015 года. Сюжет Рэйнбумс собираются в классной комнате Средней школы Кантерлота для практики группы и находят Сансет Шиммер за оборудованием лаборатории. Сансет хочет установить, как работает магия в человеческом мире и почему у её друзей растут уши, крылья и хвосты пони всякий раз, когда они играют. Одну за одной Сансет тестирует своих подруг на приборах лаборатории и записывает научные данные, когда те играют на музыкальных инструментах. Однако, когда играет каждый из Рэйнбумс, в лицо Сансет взрываются магические импульсы. В конце концов, Сансет заключает, что понятия не имеет, как действует магия в мире людей. Пинки шпионит Русская версия = |продолжительность = 2:13 |цвет заголовка = #9FE7FF |цвет шрифта заголовка = #F7438C }} |-| Английская версия = |продолжительность = 2:13 |цвет заголовка = #9FE7FF |цвет шрифта заголовка = #F7438C }} Пинки шпионит is the second animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the second to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 8, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the second to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Сюжет Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash sneak onto the Crystal Prep Academy school grounds to check out their competition for the upcoming Friendship Games. However, Pinkie's methods for being sneaky are not as covert as Rainbow would like. She nearly gives the two away by donning less-than-stealthy outfits and blowing colorful balloons. Before long, Rainbow's frustrations with Pinkie reach a boiling point, and she gives herself away by yelling out loud, forcing the two to flee. В любви и играх дружбы все средства хороши Русская версия = (сценарий) |композитор = |продолжительность = 2:09 |цвет заголовка = #94FFDC |цвет шрифта заголовка = #FF91E0 }} |-| Английская версия = (сценарий)So, the #EQG short I storyboarded is finally out. I made it kinda... weird. Sorry?. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-08-15). Проверено 2015-08-15}} |композитор = |продолжительность = 2:09 |цвет заголовка = #94FFDC |цвет шрифта заголовка = #FF91E0 }} В любви и играх дружбы все средства хороши is the third animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the third to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 15, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the third to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Сюжет Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops are having a friendly conversation, when Sandalwood informs them that the tryouts for the Friendship Games are underway and there are limited spots on the Wondercolts team. Suddenly, Lyra and Sweetie Drops' competitiveness come out. On the field, Lyra and Sweetie Drops compete in a rather random and non-sequitur series of competitions, such as dancing, hot dog eating, arm wrestling, sculpting, and pottery. Things come to a head when Lyra imitates a peacock and Sweetie Drops imitates an owl. Sandalwood then tells them that Vice Principal Luna posted the full team roster. To their surprise, they both make the team. 'Transcript' :rings :Sweetie Drops: And then I said... :Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? :Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you were on a camping trip? :Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! :Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! :Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! :Sandalwood: Dudes, the tryouts for the Friendship Games are about to start! :Sweetie Drops: O... :Lyra Heartstrings: M... :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Goodness! :Sandalwood: There are limited spots on the CHS team! So bring your A-game! laughs :cheering :gasping :music :scratch :dance music :video game music :Japanese Voice-Over Guy: Compete! :Sweetie Drops: Yah! :Lyra Heartstrings: yells :Sweetie Drops: yells :Lyra Heartstrings: growls :Sweetie Drops: yells :Lyra Heartstrings: gulping :Sweetie Drops: grunts :Lyra Heartstrings: Ha! :Sweetie Drops: grunts :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! :Micro Chips: Is it just me or did things take a turn towards Weirdsville? :Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: even louder :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: and hooting :Sandalwood: Aw, dudes, Vice Principal Luna just posted the roster for the Friendship Games team! :chattering :Lyra Heartstrings: exasperated You made the team! :Sweetie Drops: exasperated You made the team! :Lyra Heartstrings: Best! :Sweetie Drops: Friends! :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Forever! laughing Фото Финиш |music = William Anderson |length = 2:16 |headercolor = #b3e8f5 |headerfontcolor = #cc1b8c |nocat=x}} Photo Finished is the fourth animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the fourth to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 22, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the fourth to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Photo Finish. Сюжет Vice Principal Luna asks Photo Finish to take some pictures for the CHS yearbook. With her entourage, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, Photo Finish takes pictures in the cafeteria, the gymnasium and the library. Every single one of the subjects she takes photos of are visibly uncomfortable with her methods. After she finishes, Luna informs Photo Finish about the complaints against her, but changes her mind when she is impressed with the final photos. Photo Finish then proceeds to take pictures of Luna. 'Transcript' :Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, our yearbook photos this year could use a bit more... mmm, pizzazz. Would you like to take some pictures for— :Photo Finish: Say no more! I, Photo Finish, will kepture za magicks! I go! :Photo Finish: Shtop! Hold that pose! fingers Ja! You are shtarving! Now take a bite! No! Do not bite it! Yes! Yes! No. No! :snapping :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :bouncing :Photo Finish: Shports! fingers :whirring :Photo Finish: Jump! Jump! Like a beautiful gresshopper! Like a graceful gazelle! You are striving to place the orb of desire in the net of the future! :snapping :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :crash :Photo Finish: Yes! Read! You are so very intrigued by the story! No, no! That book is out of order! It does not comply vith the Dewey Decimal System! :Cheerilee: Shhhh! :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :Photo Finish: Drink! Drink! Play, play! Paint it! Paint it! Yes! No! Yes! No! Enough! I go! :Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, I have been receiving a number of complaints from students and faculty about you! Do you have anything to say for yourself? :Photo Finish: I say nothink. Photo Finish lets her work speak for itself. :Vice Principal Luna: These are really impressive! You may continue, but do try to be less disruptive. :Photo Finish: Hold that pose! Ja, ja! You have the authority! Sign the waiver! indistinct :Vice Principal Luna: Hold on! What the—?! screams Школьный плакат A Banner Day is the fifth animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the fifth to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 29, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the fifth to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood. Сюжет Vice Principal Luna instructs Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood to make a banner for the Friendship Games. Flash suggests putting the sheet music of his latest song on the banner, while Micro Chips proposes a model of a DNA double helix, and Sandalwood wants to draw something related to peace and love. All three work on their separate ideas, but soon begin to clash leading up to a fight. One hour later, Luna returns and is impressed with the final result, which is a combination of all three ideas, and tells them to make several more banners identical to it. 'Transcript' :Vice Principal Luna: I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect sign that lets the Crystal Prep kids feel welcome but also conveys that we are stiff competition. :Micro Chips: One hundred percent! :Flash Sentry: Oh, yeah, sure! :Sandalwood: Totally. :Vice Principal Luna: I'll be back in an hour to see what you've come up with. :Flash Sentry: I got it! We should decorate it with the sheet music to my song "Love in a Flash". It'll show them we're talented while welcoming them in with the universal language of music. :Micro Chips: I was thinking we could paint a model of DNA. It shows that we're smart but invites them in with the very fiber of our being. :Sandalwood: But what we should do is portray peace through art. One love, bros. :clattering :music :music :music :Sandalwood: Dude! :Micro Chips: gasps What did you do?! :Flash Sentry: Watch the hair, man! :thud :clank :Sandalwood: You're harshing the flow! :Micro Chips: Hey, you did that on purpose! gasps My friendship algorithm! :Flash Sentry: Hey! You just projectile-scienced all over my chorus! :Micro Chips: Well, you guys painted all over my molecular structures! :Sandalwood: And how am I supposed to paint my spirit guide when there's DNA and a treble clef in the way? :Flash Sentry: Oh, I don't know! Ask your spirit guide! :All: You're ruining my design! :Vice Principal Luna: throat My, oh, my. :Micro Chips: We're really— :Vice Principal Luna: Proud of yourselves, I hope. This is wonderful! :Flash Sentry: It is? :Vice Principal Luna: It's inspiring but still warm and welcoming. I love how your work is literally enmeshed. Truly excellent work, boys. :Flash Sentry: Uh, thank you! This is just what happens when you allow love to lead the way. :Micro Chips: With song. :Sandalwood: Through the self-replicating material present in nearly all living organisms. :Vice Principal Luna: chuckles That's great to hear. Now just add "Welcome Crystal Prep", and I'd like to see five more by the end of the day. Thanks, boys! Ссылки en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts Категория:Короткометражки